


Pieces of Us

by dobuwrites



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobuwrites/pseuds/dobuwrites
Summary: “I only need you here to feel at home.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! It's been a long, /coughs/ _very long_ time since I posted anything but here I am with a new little something :D  
>  I guess this is ~kind of~ a companion piece to [Droplets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6747727) but you don't have to read it to make sense of this story. If you've read it you'd probably like to know that this story is set 2 years later.
> 
> (Thank you sis and Sara for proofreading and encouraging me ;~;)

“I’m back!”

It was an early afternoon and Howon was coming home with bags of groceries from the supermarket. After kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat, he stuffed what needed to stay fresh in the fridge and the freezer then left the rest of the groceries on the kitchen’s counter and went looking for his boyfriend.

The man probably didn’t even hear Howon coming back as he was most probably still engrossed in whatever boring work project he had been working on all morning. On a _Sunday_ morning. It would be an understatement to say that Howon was a little bothered by it. Those hours his boyfriend spent working from their bed or kitchen table weren’t even paid!

But that wasn’t the real issue here. The real issue was that a working Woohyun meant a serious Woohyun. Like, an extremely serious Woohyun. A “ _can you not? I’m trying to concentrate here_ ” kind of serious.  Howon didn’t hold grudges because he knew his lover would always make it up to him somehow. But that didn’t stop him from trying to distract the man (sometimes just to annoy the shit out of him) and remind him, more often than not, of all the other things life had to offer. Things like himself. For example.

“Hey,” he greeted as he entered the bedroom.

Woohyun was seated on their bed, his laptop over his lap. He smiled when he looked up to Howon.

“Hey!” He patted the empty spot beside him. “Come here, I wanna show you something.”

“Is it work?” Howon asked warily as he circled the bed. Then, just to show a little bit of spite he added “Because I wouldn’t want to distract you.”

“No I’m done with that for today.” Woohyun looked up to Howon, apology written all over his face. “I really am an idiot aren’t I?”

Howon sat back heavily on the bed and leant a little on the other man whose body felt pleasantly warm against Howon’s side.

“Yeah, a big one at that” he said, kissing Woohyun’s temple.

“So cold,” Woohyun said, cupping Howon’s face with his hands to help warm him up. “I’m sorry you went grocery shopping without me,” he added, holding Howon’s gaze.

“That’s not that big of a deal,” Howon replied. “And I took your credit card so let’s call it even.”

Woohyun lets his hands fall dramatically from Howon’s face as he gave him a look of mock shock, which Howon replied with a toothy grin.

“So what do you have to show me?” Howon asked, reporting his attention to the laptop’s screen as he stretched his legs above the comforter. “Er— this looks a lot like _work_ to me Woohyun,” he deadpanned, eyes set on the traitorous spreadsheet he left his boyfriend immersed into earlier.

“No- I mean yes, but I’m done with it, that’s not what I wanted to show you,” Woohyun said chuckling. His shoulder shook a little as he laughed, Howon’s arm getting jolted along with it.

His eyes followed the cursor on the screen as Woohyun saved the document and closed the page.

“You really hate my job that much, huh?” Woohyun asked, sounding amused.

Howon turned his face to him. Woohyun’s eyes were crinkling at the corners. Howon couldn’t help the fond smile forming at his lips at the sight.

“I just hate that it keeps you busy when I’d like to spend time with you,” he admitted.

“I know, me too,” Woohyun said softly. His hand came to circle Howon’s wrist and started stroking the inside with his thumb in a soothing gesture.

Howon raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ are the one who asked me to go find something else to distract myself with because I was being a distraction, remember?”

Woohyun had the decency to look sheepish. “Well, you were being really distracting…”

Howon had spent some time and energy that morning trying to sweet-talk Woohyun into coming back under the covers and cuddling with him but the latter just wouldn’t budge. He almost thought he had him when he’d been trailing kisses along Woohyun’s jawline and saw the man’s hands freeze over his keyboard. But the next second he was being gently pushed back and told he was being a “distraction”. Woohyun was definitely the biggest cuddler out of them two so Howon had been both impressed by his boyfriend’s dedication to his work and offended by the rejection.

“Didn’t work though,” Howon said sulkily.

“We could pick-up were we left off..?” Woohyun suggested, moving in so close to Howon’s face that their noses almost touched.

Howon cocked an eyebrow. “You could start by getting this out of the way?” he replied in the same tone, eyeing the laptop still over Woohyun’s cross-legged lap.

“Oh, right!” Woohyun straightened himself. “I wanted to show you this,” he said, opening his browser and clicking on a link saved as favorite. He looked giddy for some reasons and Howon got very intrigued. And slightly worried. You never knew what Woohyun was up to. “What do you think?”

A couch. No, that was a sofa. A large red sofa. Why was Howon looking at a sofa? They already had one?

“Why are you… showing me this?” he asked confused.

Woohyun pursed his lips. “You don’t like it? It looks so ideal though…”

“I- I don’t know, it looks very nice, I guess? Woohyun do you want to buy it? We already have a couch.”

“I was thinking about selling it?” Woohyun’s fingers fidgeted in his lap. “It’s still in good shape so it shouldn’t be too hard finding a buyer.”

“Why do you want to get rid of it so suddenly?” Howon was genuinely curious. Woohyun wasn’t the kind of guy to buy on an impulse just because he knew they could afford it. He usually thought things through.

Woohyun rested his head on the wall behind him and turned slightly towards Howon. “Don’t laugh at me,” he warned.

“I won’t.”

Woohyun looked like he didn’t believe him but he spoke anyway. “Remember when you first moved in you complained about my— _our_ couch being too small because we couldn’t spoon each other?”

Howon couldn’t help his face from reacting, his eyebrows basically had a life of their own and he knew he must have been looking all kind of judgy but he _wasn’t judging_. He was just surprised was all. But Woohyun frowned so he gently took his boyfriend’s hands in his own. “It’s been 2 months babe, it’s fine, I got used to it.”

“Maybe but I think it’s worth getting rid of this couch and getting a large sofa instead. It’s not just for you but for me too you know! For the both of us.”

“So we can spoon?” Hoya teased, grinning.

"Stop doing that," Woohyun lamented, lightly punching Howon on the shoulder.

"Doing what?" Howon asked innocently.

Woohyun was still frowning, his lower lip jutting out ever so slightly and Howon knew his boyfriend wasn’t even doing it consciously; which made it even more adorable in his eyes.

“Doing _that_.” Woohyun approached his index finger to Howon’s face and the latter blinked as a reflex when it went right past his eye to settle on his brow. “Do you know how ridiculously attractive that is?” Woohyun said lowly, wriggling Howon’s eyebrow with the tip of his finger.

The corner of Howon’s mouth quirked upward, revealing the whiteness of his teeth.

"And that's a bad thing because..?" he asked, smiling in amusement. He loved riling Woohyun up, it could lead to almost anything.

“Because I’m trying to say something important here and you’re distracting me!”

“Why is it that I’m always a distraction to you?” Howon laughed. Woohyun was really too precious, he was keeping him forever.

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“I want to kiss you.”

A pause.

Woohyun wet his lips. “I still have something important to say.”

Howon tugged on Woohyun’s hands and leant in to kiss him lightly on the lips. “Now you can say it.”

Woohyun smiled, flustered. “I hate you.” Then he cleared his throat. “So… you know when you moved in, everything was already there, the furniture and all. And everything was _me_ and everything is still very much _me_ around here so I just… wanted to have something that would make this apartment a little more _us_ , you know.”

That was one of the purest thing Howon had ever heard. Woohyun wanted this apartment to be _theirs_ on the long term. It wasn’t like Howon ever doubted their relationship; he wouldn’t have agreed to live with Woohyun if he thought what they had wasn’t serious. 2 years of dating the man made him pretty confident they were set to last for quite some time. But still, hearing his boyfriend expressing it made him so incredibly happy!

“I can’t believe you,” Howon said stupidly.

“I knew you’d be like that,” Woohyun groaned, hitting his head back against the wall.

“I love you so fucking much Nam Woohyun.”

Woohyun looked back in surprise.

“We’re getting a sofa and I’m spooning the hell out you as soon as it gets there,” Howon announced. He then took the laptop from Woohyun’s lap to his own. “Did you want that one? Its red would clash with the rest of the room though.”

“We could get it in black? I’ve had my eyes on it for a while, its dimensions are ideal.”

“So you’ve been thinking about it a lot, huh?” Howon closed the laptop and set it on the bedside table. “Come here,” he said as he lay down.

Woohyun followed, resting his head beside Howon’s. “Would you do me the honor of being my big spoon Lee Howon,” he said teasingly.

“The honor would be mine,” Howon replied using the same tone.

Woohyun turned around and Howon settled comfortably against his back. He secured one arm around Woohyun’s waist and felt the latter taking his hand in his, holding it closer to his chest. Howon nosed at Woohyun’s nape, breathing in the familiar scent. This felt perfect.

“I hope you didn’t buy any unnecessary stuff using my credit card,” Woohyun said, his voice echoing against Howon’s body.

“Nah, only necessities, you know me” Howon smiled against Woohyun’s skin.

“Let me guess. You bought ice cream again?”

Howon only hummed in reply.

“Ice cream in the middle of winter. You’re weird.”

“Winter’s outside, not in the apartment,” Howon mumbled.

“That’s some fucked up logic if you ask me.”

Howon hummed again. Woohyun’s scent was lulling him into a state of intense well-being. He was feeling deliciously warm and comfortable against Woohyun and would absolutely not mind spending the afternoon like that. They didn’t have any plans anyway. Of course there were bags of groceries in the kitchen waiting for them but that could wait, couldn’t it? Woohyun was starting to play with Howon’s fingers now and Howon sensed that the other man was about to say something.

“We could go furniture shopping next week, yeah? I was thinking it’d be better to see the stuff for ourselves before ordering it.”

Howon opened his eyes and hooked a leg over Woohyun’s hip, enveloping him completely. “By _stuff_ do you mean our future sofa?” he smiled against Woohyun’s cheek.

“You’re heavy!” Woohyun protested, wriggling and turning within Howon’s hold to face him properly. “Yes I’m talking about the sofa. But if you want anything else we can discuss it,” he said looking Howon in the eyes.

“I don’t need anything else,” Howon said. “I only need you here to feel at home.”

“Ew shut up,” Woohyun laughed while pushing Howon’s happy face away with his palm.

They wrestled for a bit, with both of them laughing too much and losing their strength rapidly. Howon ended up breathless on top of an equally breathless Woohyun.

“I hate you,” Woohyun panted, grinning.

“Yeah me too,” Howon whispered, capturing Woohyun’s lips in kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Howon's taste for vanilla flavored ice cream doesn't reflect mine in any way lol Dark chocolate is my one and only ❤  
> I had a lot of fun (and _feels_ ) writing this story, I hope you liked reading it! Let me know! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
